Omni Class
Omniarch 'The Being' rules over anything and everything in existence; as such, 'The Being' has absolute control over all objects, planes of existences, and life forms, as well as their wills and mindsets (whether they are aware of being controlled or not). I.e., 'The Being' can master all infinite universes that are in the Omniverse and absolutely everything within each of these universes. 'The Being' also has absolute dominion over any situation or environment by simply issuing a command. Even if the subjects that are being ruled are unable to understand you, they will still respond in accordance to what you had dictated. Other Titles Associated with: * Absolute Domination * Existence Lordship/Mastery * Meta Lordship * Omniverse Lordship * Sovereignty * Total Supremacy * True Lordship * Ultimate Lordship Powers * All Lordship Powers * Abolishment - 'The Being' can abolish/overturn anything/everything, including laws, logic, physics, systems, concepts, dimensions, boundaries, phenomena, powers, principles, hierarchies, statuses, and/or even the grand design itself. 'The Being' can change the nature of existence and how it functions, change how reality is defined and/or even let it fall away into nothingness by abolishing everything that held it together. * Absolute Command - 'The Being' can impose irresistible commands upon any kind of existence, natural and supernatural, living and non-living. Though commands are usually spoken, the user's intentions are what truly matters. They can impose complex commands with a single word, through a specific gesture or a sheer act of will, unquestioningly bending anything and everything to their will. * Absolute Life Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape and manipulate the lives of any/all things, including mortals, amortals, undetermined beings, eldritch horrors, inanimate objects, concepts/conceptual beings, the dead, phenomena, transcendent beings, formless/omnipresent entities, and/or even Supreme Beings. 'The Being' can bestow/grant/induce life or end, resurrect, change it. Anything/Anyone that can even remotely or loosely be defined as being alive/living can be manipulated and shaped by this power. * Absolute Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape and manipulate Absolutes, the complete, unchanging, eternal/infinite and highest aspects, qualities or properties of things. Allowing them to manipulate the supreme and unfettered aspects of anything/everything, including space, time, form/shape, dimensions/realities, laws/rules, attributes/traits, systems, life/death, creation/destruction. * Army Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, call or otherwise gain control/access to/over an army and control it unchallenged. * Author Authority - 'The Being' have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them. User are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. User can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. * Banishment - 'The Being' can banish an object or being from a specific place to either a certain place/area they choose or into the area the target is most connected, in case of summoned beings their home plane of existence. * Concept Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate all existent concepts, change concepts and their definition, create new ones by warping a universal ideas or create one out of nothing. A concept is an idea/definition for anything concrete or abstract (E.g.: Concept of Time and Concept of Space) in the universe. By creating a concept, the user is able to define its fundamental bases and apply it for several ways or change existent concepts like reality or energy to enhance it or decrease its effects in various scales. * Causality Manipulation - 'The Being' can control causality: the relationship between cause and effect. They can determine exactly what action (cause) will result in a certain reaction (effect); enabling them to decide what, when and how something happens without needing to specify "why" something can happen, as the "why" is determined by causality itself, which is a process that has fallen under the user's command. Causal alterations can be specific or systemic. Specific alterations are momentary and time specific; their influence and presence will naturally cease with their realization (Absolute Wish). Systemic alterations are permanent; they completely change the causal structure of reality in some way. As a result, they will enforce new chains of fate upon it. That is, until the user desires otherwise (System Manipulation). All forms of existence and phenomena rely on causality. Because of this, the power to manipulate it naturally overrides any other power put against it, as they all rely on causality to work. * Domain Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape, manipulate, and distort/warp domains (personal or otherwise); a realm/space, dimension, plane, reality or specific sphere of influence either belonging to or owned by or was once owned by others, the user, anyone or anything. Allowing the user to decide, destroy and manipulate both personal domains and even their hubs/sources as well as any other existing type of domain/sphere of influence, even granting them the power to subvert the authority of the targets domain and destroy it if they wish. * Kingdom Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate natural and supernatural kingdoms, or classes/realms of nature or the supernatural. Often found in classical philosophies like the great chain of being, the kingdoms themselves include the mineral kingdom, the plant kingdom, the animal kingdom and the human kingdom. Additional kingdoms may include the angelic kingdom,t he soul kingdom the demon kingdom and the god/deity kingdom. The user is able to manipulate any of these and things associated with them. The user may even manipulate the hierarchy of these kingdoms. * Logic Manipulation - 'The Being' can achieve fundamentally impossible feats on a whim, and freely redefine what's possible and impossible. This ability may be either derived from some highly transcendent powers, or simply exist without much of a cause. With it, the user can shape reality, metaphysics and causation with but a thought, and ignore all rules like they didn't exist at all. * Mythic Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, manipulate, and destroy mythic creatures (e.g, fairies, goblins, sirens, etc). They control them to do their bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. User can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. ** Empathy - to understand/feel mythic creature emotions. ** Mind Control - to control mythic creatures. ** Mind Link - to have a bond with mythic creatures. ** Sensory Scrying - to perceive through mythic creature senses. ** Summoning - to summon mythic creatures. ** Taming - to tame mythic creatures. * Omniverse Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate all/every universe with infinite/unlimited scale, manipulate everything in every parallel reality, timeline, break any boundaries, etc. in every universe in the Omniverse. * Physical Law Immunity - 'The Being' is unaffected by physical laws. * Physical Law Manipulation - 'The Being' can alter, create, manipulate, and rewrite physical laws, including physics, space-time, energy, matter, fundamental forces, chemistry, phenomena, vectors, particle behaviour, etc. They can manipulate these laws to their will, allowing them to do nearly anything. * Population Control - 'The Being' can control inhabitants that populate a specific region, area, country, location, world or universe, whether the population is formed from normal mortals or demons, angels, monsters, spirits, undead or other mythical beings. * Stage Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape and manipulate the stage of reality, letting them control it like a play on a stage/theatre. This allows them to assign roles/purposes, narrate what will and when it will happen, change the plot and/or the background, etc. Some users can even change the very nature of anyone/anything by changing their role or destiny in the grand stage of things. User can even apply it to things outside of that/other types of stages, such as manipulating the stage of a battle/war and allowing them to see and determine the course/outcome of it. * Subordination Manipulation - 'The Being' gain significant influence over intended targets, allowing them to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate their victims as they wish, even summoning beings to serve them or dismiss those they wish to. The user can even extend their power as to switch their victims loyalties to the user without focusing on controlling them and the victims view the users as kings/queens and their one true masters. * Superpower Manipulation - 'The Being' have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. ** Attack: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Defensive: The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defences of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defence, etc. ** Specialist: The powers that are not categorised by attacks, defences and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channelling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. ** Support: The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. * Supernatural Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate the supernatural Laws, which is not subject to the laws of nature, or more figuratively, that which is said to exist above and beyond nature. The supernatural is whimsically applied through divine powers, magical powers and/or super-science powers users. The user of this power possesses capabilities that surpass or defy the laws of physics. The ability itself is a metaphor for things that cannot be explained. * Supreme Voice - 'The Being' can create and command anything and everything, even bending reality by only speaking. Creation and sovereignty can range from cosmic creations (universes) to conceptual creations (time). Users with this power can manifest their voice anywhere. * Boundless Influence - 'The Being' has connections/influence with anything/anyone/everything up to and/or including the author/supreme being. This gives them clout/pull over anything they wish and can force those higher powers to grant favours, requests, and even get them to change their mind and decisions/judgements about things that would normally be irreversible. User can summon anything they wish because of their connections to it. They may even be able to influence users of Freedom and Control Immunity due to their far-reaching connections. Unlike Omniarch, user may not actually rule or be in charge of anything, rather they simply influence the higher powers to grant them whatever they request because of their influence. * Complete Arsenal - 'The Being' has an endless number of abilities/powers, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. They can use any existing power as well as those that are yet to be, as their complete power database includes all potential abilities. This power is similar to Meta Ability Creation, except that all possible and impossible abilities are already created, regardless of their level. User has complete mastery and exhaustive knowledge of all of their abilities, (nature, effect, characteristics, strengths/weakness, etc.) including knowing which ones are best suited for every situation, all possible combos, and can use them flawlessly, effectively and efficiently in any condition. User can instantly use and combine any number of them, often flooding their opponents with overwhelming torrents of highly efficient combinations. * Emotion Manipulation - 'The Being' can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioural, and neural mechanisms. In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other. * Environment Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape and manipulate the environment, whether natural or artificial, and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones * Ethereal Manipulation - 'The Being' can create, shape and manipulate Ether, the purest type of energy that only some true Immortals or Deities can use. This ability allows the user to tap into the Ethereal energy from various planes of existence and utilise it in a manner that would give the user a god-like status throughout the cosmos. * Existential Plane Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers. * Mental Manipulation - 'The Being' can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers. * Meta Event Manipulation - Like the Event Manipulation power, this power can alter events of a person, place, thing or reality. However, unlike Event Manipulation, which only allows for manipulation of events of realities under the same time-stream, this power can not only do that same thing, but can affect universes, dimensions and realities outside the user's time-stream. No matter how different or strange the other universe, dimension or reality may be, the user can control their events. With this power, the user can have different universes outside the user's time-stream interact with each other, or with the universe the user is currently in. They can change the progression of events in their time-stream or outside it, causing them to make things happen or not happen, such as wars, stellar events, massacres, births, deaths, or any different kind of event there may be in their dimension or another. * Nature Manipulation - 'The Being' is connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can manipulate, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, light, darkness, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy or cause earthquakes when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favourably towards user. They have access to every living species of animal on Earth and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys users every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning users can control an entire army of animals. * Psychological Manipulation - 'The Being' possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behaviour of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. More benevolent users may use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, while the more malevolent users may use it to manipulate others into doing their bidding, or even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. * Puppet Mastery - 'The Being' takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead, or objects, as if they were a marionette. ** Animation - control through motion to the motionless. ** Blood Manipulation - control by controlling blood. ** Body Control - control by controlling anatomy. ** Command Inducement - control just about anything focused upon. ** Mind Control - control by compelling the minds. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation - control the bodies of living. ** Reanimate - to control the bodies of the deceased. ** Sentient Control - to control conscientious minds. ** Telekinesis - control puppets with one's mind. ** Thread Manipulation - control using marionette strings.